When it all comes down
by Xscreambritt
Summary: Summary was to long so I just put it inside . It's my first published story so please review an tell me what you think about it ,Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Summery : when Loki is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D he turns he's eyes onto a unsuspecting Wolf and decides during all the chaos he's going to take her with him ,by force if he has to .

When the chaos dies down , everyone gathers to asses the damage, Clint then notices Wolfs not with them . Clint goes search thought the craft , frantically , only to have Stark pull him aside to the cameras to see a recording of you being knocked out and taken by non other then Loki . This sends Clint into a frenzy , no he couldn't let you go through what Loki had caused him , god only know, he might be doing worse . The team gathers to start the search for you only to come up empty handed . This rattles Clint up , damn it , he should have been there to help you , he knew something was up with Loki . And what if he never gets to tell you the deep feelings he's had for you for years , it might be to late but he wouldn't except that . Finally the day comes when the invasion happens Clint finds you under Lokis control .

A large battle between God and Assassin pursues . The prize : Wolf .

Name : Raygen Wolfbane aka Wolf

Age : 24

Hair : pale blond/white

Eyes :bright green

Height :5 feet 1 inches ( yes your short :3 )

Weight : 127 mostly muscle

Appearance : (on missions ) kinda like Natasha outfit but with shorts , mid-thigh )

(Normal semi-everyday outfit ) Jean shorts , grey muscle tee with a black tube bra under it , black low cut vans .

Abilities : like rouges from x-men but you can retain the ability and not take it permanently from the other or kill them . At the moment you can control the wind, fire, earth and turn into a few animals. Which heightened your senses after a while . Amazing with knifes .

Personality : very head strong , stubborn ,likes to joke , acts a little child like every now a then ok scratch that, a lot .

(Original plot changed , Clint does get captured by Loki but after the events at the museum Nat gets out of the plane to fight Clint and save him from Loki )

Used to be a theft now a spy , Clint and Natasha were sent to kill you but when Clint found you , you were close to dead by a raid gone wrong . Clint (being the good guy we all know an love ) decided against killing you and brought you to S.H.I.E.L.D under two conditions , you clean up your life and use your powers for good .

A/N : so this is my first ever published story , I want to see how this chapter goes before I start posting the rest , the story is almost finished anyways . There will probably be spelling mistakes if there are please tell me and I'll fix it but please no flames . Oh , ps this story is rated M for a reason , violence , rape , sex , and language . Changes will gradually be made ,review and tell me if you guys like it or if it's a bust . if it even gets one review I'll deem it worthy enough to post the second chapter . Well , i hope you enjoy !

* * *

I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand , the large red numbers glared at my face . 2:36 AM . Ugh why was I awake ! I had been laying in bed for a good hour and a half but just couldn't get to sleep . Letting out a groan an rolled out of bed . I threw my white hair up into a ponytail , then threw my mission clothes on and grabbed my iPod . Since I wasn't going to get any sleep I figured I'd go into the training room .

I walked down the halls passing the containment room that now stored the infamous Demi god Loki . Curiosity sparked in the young white haired women . Maybe she would come back to see what all the huffing and puffing was about this God .

Wolf turned her attention back to the hallways , walking down passed a few doors was the training room . Once in she let out a sigh . Pluging in her iPod in the system that was in there and turned on a random training routine , then waited for the music to start .

" it's the same each and every night , glare at my screen with two big blood shot eyes ... "

Too perfect wolf thought

With that she started going through the track lad in front of her , weaving in and out , fighting fake enemy's , throwing daggers and gliding around and through everything .

She jumped back as a hologram came at her , quickly grabbing a throwing knife and flicking it at the holograms head before it even got to her , ending the training session .

Damn it , she still wasn't tired , wolf could say she was even more awake . She huffed , turning to reset the levels and the training routine .

" what are you doing awake ? "

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was , he walked up to her side .

Wolf let out a sigh .

" I couldn't sleep ... "

" again ?" Was he's only response

Wolf turned to face him this time , worry was etched on his face . He was the only one that knew you never slept , a few hours at most , but basiclly never . It was a old habit from wolfs past life . It also bothered him , it was staring to take a toll on you , even if he knew you'd never admit it . There were dark bags under her eyes , even the way she walked was starting to change . Wolf had always walked with a certain pride and confedteds in her stride now it seemed to slag a little . He didn't point it out or address it and she was greatful for it .

Clint shook his head .

" well care if I join you ? " there was now a smile spreading across his face .

Raygen and Clint were to perfect , throw Natasha in you guys were pratictly unstoppable .

With a smile of your own and a nod you guys turned torwads the track . You had turn the level up to the hardest it could go . Waiting for the music and the routine to begin .

" stay for the night , if you want to . I can show you what my dreams are made of . As I'm dreaming of your face ..."

And you guys were off , Hawk shot out multiple arrows passing right passed your sides as you jumped over a hologram cutting its head clean off . While Hawks arrows hit the guys on the side . You guy counties like this until it got to the end . Hawk was about to shot a arrow at a hologram that was steadily coming up behind you . When you turned around , ducked kicking its legs out from under it then slamming a knife into its chest . End of session .

You sat on the ground trying to caught your breathe . Clint came over , sitting next to you , he was also breathing hard . You plopped your head into his lap . While you guys sat quietly for a bit as you tried to caught your breathe .

"So Hawk , what's on the agenda today ?"

He let out a breath then absent mindedly started rubbing the back of your neck . Making you feel instantly relaxed .

" Nats being sent in to interrogate Loki later in the day . "

"Could I sit in ? I want to meet this Demi god I'm hearing such lovely things about "

Clint looked at you out of the corner of his eye and chuckled at your sarcasm . You looked at him , he seemed guarded for some reason . You knew of his encounter with Loki and were so glad that him and nat came back in one piece , ok maybe not so much one piece but they were ok , they would live . Finally after a few seconds he answer you .

" yea I guess , but it's really up to Furry ."

You groaned , furry may have allowed you to join the group but you two still butted heads , including the short leach he held on you cause of your past . It just drove you crazy .

" great " you mumbled .

You felt your head shaking and looked up at Clint who was laughing at you . He knew of course he knew .

" the big bad wolf scared of a one eye man ?" Clint said between laughs .

You instantly narrowed your eyes . Hm , so Bird boy wanted to play like that . A smile stretched across your face . With that you jumped up tackling him . You guys rolled around on the ground laughing ,pinching and smacking each other .

When the door to the training room opened . You bent your neck back to look at who had come in , it was stark .

" hm if you guys are doing what I think your doing can I join ? " a big cheesy grin was on Starks face .

You looked back at Clint . Oh god this looked so wrong . Clint was on top of you , one leg over his shoulder the other being stretched out to the side by his hand , and his other hand was was on your hip , from tickling you .

Your face instantly went red .

You looked up at Clint who playfully wiggled his eye brows . Causing the older man across the room to laugh .

You let out a mixture of a squeal and a giggle " both of you are preverts ! "

With that you wrapped your legs around Clint's waist and flipped you guys so you were on top this time . You stood up and helped a still chuckling Clint up . Then hopped onto his back , Clint adjusted you a little then walked over to Stark .

"So what's up old man ? " you said smiling at Tony .

" I was wondering if you guys wanted coffee , well in your case tea "

You eye brows shot up

" the mad genius know how to make his own coffee without making it into a science project , I'm amazed "

Clint was chuckling again .

" you know you and I are going to spar one of these days " stark said with a glare

You knew he was joking and serious at the same time .

" and I hope you know I'm looking forward to it Old man " was your only reply .

" I defiantly want to be around for this . " Clint commented grinning a little bit too .

You leaned over his shoulder a little , to look at him " so who do you think would win? "

" yes please tell us who you think would win , the guy with the technologically advance iron man suit or midget assassin ?" Tony smirked and winked at you which received an eye roll from you .

Clint seem to pause for a second " Man I hate to say this , but stark , wolf would defiantly kick your ass "

You started laughing so hard you almost fell off Clint's back ( but thanks to Clint he stuck his hand under your butt to lift you back up , which caused you to blush a little but was able to hide it) , Tonys face was priceless, slack jaw , wide eyed and all

" she gives me a serious ass whooping !"

Tony gave a psh and walked out the door

With that you guys headed down the halls, you still on Clint's back . It was a normal thing now and no one question it even though the sight of a feared assassin carrying a small women on his back still got a few weird looks every now an then . It was something you did as a joke , for the first year you were there but now it was just a thing with you two .

You sat , giggling every now and then , on Clint's back as him and stark continuing to argue about you being able to or not at kicking Starks ass . Once in the break room Clint flipped you around and sat you on the table , soon came back with a cup of blueberry tea .

You inhaled the sweet aroma . God it smelled so good . With that you started sipping on it . You hummed your conceten . As Clint came over with his coffee , he scooped you back up an placed you into his lap as he sat down and started to ideally chat , You smiled at it all . You swore this today was going to be perfect , if only you had know what was to come . Maybe then you might have actually stayed in bed .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Well , here's the second chap since it seems the first one went well , I figured I'd just post it up . Again there's probably spelling problems that have slipped past me so if you find them , let me know . Please and thank you . Review and enjoy !**

**p.s. I probably won't post anything for a few days cause of the other chapters . I want to work on them a little better , add some more too** .

* * *

**A/N: I was going through the story again, adding things here and there, when I noticed my that Fury's name kept getting corrected to Furry x( how embarrassing. Hopefully I got then all**

* * *

By now everyone was awake and doing something

You had already talked to Director Fury about you sitting in with Nat while she interrogated Loki , surprisingly he agreed , even stated that you might pick up on something Natasha missed .

Clint looked surprised too that Fury had let you . Nat could handle herself but this was your first time ever meeting the god of mischief and lies .

The time rolled around for the introgation to begin , both you and nat walked in the containment room to find the Demi gods back turned to you .  
Speak black hair , broad shoulders claided in green , slim but lean .

"I was wondering when you'd finally come , and I see you brought a friend ."

He turned towards both of you with a smirk plastered on his face his eyes instantly fell on Wolf . If you hadn't known better you would've said he was handsome but he had taken Clint and controlled him making him do things that he would've never done .

Blue eyes bore into your green ones . " quiet a beautiful friend you've brought too Natasha " his eyes never left you as he's grin started to widen . " are you here to avenge what I've done to your dear friend " he laughed " if only you knew the full extent of what I made him do , my it was glorious to see him cut throughout people like that "

Your body was shaking , damn you wanted to rip that pretty little smile off his face , but quickly controlled it as best as you could .

When you spoke it almost came out as a growl " he's out of your reach now Loki , there's nothing you can do to him "

His smile only got bigger " I've seem to have hit a chord with you little one "  
He walked closer to the glass placing a hand on in when he was with in reach and leaning a bit closer ." so what is he to you ,Your precious Bird ?"

Your face heated up Clint ment a lot more then anymore knew but you weren't about to admit that to him

" he's my partner , he saved my life and gave me a better one . A chance to start over . That's all "

Lokis hand on the glass balled into a fist  
" well know this little one , when I get out I'll take him again . I'll destroy everything and anything you ever loved . It'll come crashing around you . "

Nat looked over at you , the look in her eyes said it all . She'd picked up on something and since his attention was all on you she wanted you to keep him talking .

You calmed yourself as quickly as you could , taking a step forward towards Loki , leaning a bit forward too , your face mer inches from the glass .

" really now ? And what makes you think we'll let you get away with it ? Hm ? " you rapped your knuckles lightly against the glass "Cause from where I stand it looks like your trapped in a giant glass box hang thousands of feet in the air "

Lips curled up into a wicked grin " but contra my beautiful little one , wasn't my rooming ment for another ? "

Shit ! Nats eyes grew wide as did your . He was going to do something some how get the Hulk to come out . Dr. Banner was in danger , he was the danger .

Nats voice rang through the com on her wrist " Loki plans to release the Hulk "

" there's nothing you can do , plans have already been set in motion . Your to late ! " Loki yelled through the glass , slamming his fist on the glass he's eyes lengring on you .

Nat ran out to find Banner , you straightened up ,lingered for a bit longer glaring at Loki . He stood there smirking at you . As you turned to fallow Natasha Loki spoke again .

" little one . "

" what is it now ? "

" I want to know your name before I destroy your precious little bird man . "

You grinned at this " sure I'll tell you the name if the person who's going to kill you , you pathetic god "

His smile faultered a little bit

" it's Raygan Wolfbane , they call me wolf . "

" so the wolf and a bird what a ironic couple . "

As you walked throughout the door you but heard " I'll be coming for you soon little wolf "

With that you turned and left walking swiftly down the halls . Right then ,a loud boom echoed throughout the halls and the whole craft shook violently .

Damn it , I guess that's part of his plan , he must have a crew coming for him , but was he going to bring them all down to , ugh she wouldn't put it passed him , dick .

Gun shoots rang through the halls . Tony went flying past you in his iron man suit .

" STARK ! What the hell is going on ? "

" what do you think Wolf ?! Fucking Loki ! That's what's happening and well the Hulks crashing through the place too .

" so we were to late " you almost whispered to yourself .

With that you ran down the halls to help the others out , as you went you were flicking daggers at passing enemy's and helping out others as you went along . Finally you came to the part of the ship that was destroyed . Quickly going around helping the few people that had survived the explosion . You pulled out a man stuck under some fallen daibre . Once he was out he ran out of the room , you let out a sigh , everyone there was out . Now it was Time to go find the Hulk . You got up to leave the room only to turn around to find Loki with some of his goons .

" hello little wolf " his lips pulled up . " I told you I'd come for you "

Shit! was all that went through your head

You looked around quickly to see there was about six , counting Loki seven , almost surrounding you . Without saying a word to Loki you flung around stabbing the man behind you in the throat , quickly grabbing him and his gun to use him as a shield as the other five shoot at you , you took two out with a few hit and miss shoots . Using your wind abilities to Throw the mans body at Loki as you kicked up at the one of the charging men , planting your footing on the mans side as he crumbled to the floor and using your wind abilities to Houst yourself up and over him as you cam down with a dagger on the man behind him , driving it into the crook of his neck. It was just you and one more goon , he went to shoot but only got clicking telling him he's clip was empty . He threw the gun at you , you jumped back caught it a flung it back at him , the empty gun connecting with his nose causing him the crash to the ground .

Heh easy , with that thought You finally turned to look at Loki , your breath coming a little hard , you hadn't been on a mission in quiet a while , damn you guys had to go on another soon , you almost forgot how exciting and blood pumping it could be .

" your quiet good , I see you have the ability to bend the air . Now let's see what you can do against me little wolf ."

He stood there , probably waiting for you to make the first move . Fine he wants that , he'll get it . You jumped up bring a quick leg to come crashing down on his head only to go completely through him .

" what the .. " you turned quickly to find Loki behind you , then crash , black . He had hit you in the back of the head with his scepter .

Loki stood there looking down at the women .

" I think I'll have some fun with you " he said as he ran a gentle finger over your cheek a smile spreading across his lips as he looked up at the camera in the corner . Oh yes he was going to enjoy this . With that he picked you up , threw you over his shoulder and disappeared .


	3. Chapter 3

**So the reason nothing has been posted is cause I didn't like where it was going. It was getting really dark and really graphic and gory. That was not! Where I was trying to go with this. So I'm going thru the whole thing again and starting over. I appreciate if you grin and bear with me. **

** Much love.**


End file.
